It's complicated
by CrystalPerfume
Summary: So this is my story about what happened at Hogwarts when Harry, Ron and Hermione were hunting horcruxes. Mostly about Neville, Ginny, Luna and Seamus. I don't own Harry Potter (Reviewers would be awesome.. I'd like to know what ya'll think)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Train Ride**

Neville POV:

Everyone has heard the rumors. The rumors about Harry and Hermione, that they ran away without telling anyone anything. The rumors about Ron being sick with Spattergroit. The rumors about how Harry Potter has left us alone.

But it al sounds fake to me. Harry would never leave us, _never_. He's probably out there with Hermione and Ron to find a way to stop Voldemort, to finish him once and for all.

I sigh at the thoughts of my friends and start packing my trunk for Hogwarts. Grandma doesn't want me to go back, she says it'll be to different. I know she's right, but I am not leaving the others alone. Plus it'll be fun to interfere with Snape being headmaster and such.

All Muggleborns have been denied for Hogwarts attendance, most of them where even traced and taken for further investigation. I even heard that Dean Thomas had almost been almost caught last week by the Snatchers, but he managed to escape in time. I'm really worried about him, no one has heard of him yet. It's so stupid to go after him, he had a Wizard father, tough no one has any real proof of that.

"Neville? Are you coming? The train's leaving in an hour!" Grandma's voice sounds from downstairs and I finish packing.

"There you are, c'mon, wouldn't want to be late." She mutters and eyes me closely.

"If things get rough out there, you just send an owl and I'll get you straight back home, okay?" She frowns and I smile at her. "Sure."

She grabs her red handbag and stuffed up bird-hat and I bring my trunk to the car. We have a normal muggle car, to fit in in our neighborhood. I click my seatbelt on - grandma's kind of a rough rider - and she starts the car.

I gulp as she almost crashes into a parked car on the other side of the road while driving out. "No worries, I've got this." She says and we're off to King's Cross Station.

Ginny POV:

"Yes, mum! I'll be safe, bye!" I yell and jump in our Ministry car. Fred and George are bringing me to Kings Cross, Fred drives.

"So, sissy," Fred begins. "Are you sure you want to go back to Hogwarts?" George finishes his sentence, like they always do. I shrug as a reply and Fred grins.

"Remember Georgie? How we just loved to get out of school those days?" George smirks. "Good ol' days, when I still had a second ear and such." I grin at the comment, but Fred's face becomes the most serious then I've ever seen it.

"It isn't going to be like it used to be." He says and I frown. "What?" I ask, having no clue about what's stressing my brothers so much.

"Hogwarts, it isn't going to be pretty." George says.

"I know, but I'm not just going to sit at home doing nothing." I reply with a sigh. I know it will be bad, having Death Eaters as teachers and Snape as headmaster, but I'm not going to leave my friends alone out there.

"That's our little sis." Fred smiles.

"Always been a bit fierce." George grins and I slap the back of his head. We laugh and continue the journey in silence.

Fred parks the car and George helps me with my luggage. We walk to the gate between platform 9 and 10 and they grin at each other before the three of us run trough.

"I've kinda missed that." Fred says when we come trough.

"Yep, we used to piss our pants when we had to run trough the first time." George adds and we burst into laughter.

It soon dies as we see all the sad faces around us, all the Death Eaters guarding the train, all the children who've lost their family or are frightened to go back to Hogwarts.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Fred mutters.

"True that." George adds and we walk trough and put my bags on the train.

"Identification?" A bearded Death Eater asks and we stare at him for a moment. What? Do we need a passport or something?

"Ginny Weasly." I croak out, and the man starts checking his list. After a few seconds he nods and lets me on the train. Fred and George tough , who want to come and say goodbye, are stopped.

"Only students allowed on the train." He says sternly.

"We just want to say goodbye." George says, quite offended.

"Should've thought of that earlier. Get out." He orders and his hand slips to his wand. They stare a moment at each other and I can feel what's coming.

"Fred, George, it's okay. Just go." I say, almost pleading, and they seem to think about it. Few seconds later they nod at me and go with the man, who leads them of of the platform.

Seamus POV:

Luna has been talking about some kind of things called Nargles for at least half an hour. If I don't find Neville soon, I think I'll explode. We're sitting in the Gryffindor compartment with some others and I'm happy to seen Neville walk in with Ginny.

He nods some hello's and comes to sit with us.

"Any news?" I ask Ginny, she's the closest to Harry here.

"They left on Harry's birthday, didn't tell anyone. It was just after the Death Eaters ambushed Bill's wedding. We know Ron's with them, the spattergroit is just an alibi." She say worried. I can imagine that, your brother and boyfriend searching for a way to kill the most feared wizard of all time. I'd piss my pants if I were her.

"The Daily Prophet has been writing nothing but anti Muggle stuff. I even heard a few Muggleborns were sent of to Azkaban last week!" Neville says angrily.

We're quiet for a moment and Luna's serene voice broke the silence. "Daddy writes stuff against the Ministry, but I'm getting quite worried about him. Who knows they'll come after him once they know what he's writing."

Ginny sighed and gave her a hug. Our conversation changes to Harry and where he could be, but after a few minutes a sharp noise in the air notes that the train is stopping.

Flashes of Death Eaters pass by and the doors are opened. A few come into our compartment and look amongst the students.

"My father will hear about this." McLaggen threatens and one of them scoffs. They keep looking and suddenly Neville stands up.

"Hey losers, he isn't here." He says and they stare at him. With a final glare they leave the compartment and the train starts running again.

Neville releases the breath he'd been holding and sits back down.

"Wow." I say and grin at him.

"Wow." He repeats, still surprised by his own guts.

Ginny however, is frowning. "We shouldn't force to much attention on us. I don't think they'll be hesitant to kill us."

Neville drops his gaze and I stare out of the window. Will Hogwarts really have changed that much?

—

**_AN: So this is my second Harry Potter story, I thought it might be interesting. Thanks for reading :) xoxo_**

**_~Nicole_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : **

Ginny POV:

"So if there is any sign of rebellion, illegal cases, disloyalty or Harry Potter, it will be your duty to report this to our Hogwarts Staff so it can be eliminated. I hope that's clear for all of you." Snape finishes his speech and sits back down. The food appears on the table like it usually does but something feels so terribly wrong. The Great Hall has lost all of it's hospitality. All of it's kindness. Now the cold, stone walls give the feeling we are stuck between them. Like birds in a cage.

Neville's hands are tight fists and his jaw is clenched. It isn't going to be easy to keep him out of trouble. I take a bite from my sausage but realize the weird feeling in my stomach isn't hunger. It's concern. Where's Harry? How is he? Is Ron okay? And Hermione? What are they doing? Why did they leave so quickly without telling us? I guess I'll never know the answer. At least not for a long time. I sigh and take a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Luna asks and I look up. She sits opposite to me and her normally serene eyes now show a glimpse of worry. I give her a quick smile "Yeah, I'm fine." She doesn't seem convinced but drops the subject. I don't blame her, I wouldn't be convinced either.

"Shall we go to the common room?" I ask after a few minutes, when everyone's finished eating. "You sure? You barely ate." Seamus says and I look at my plate. It's untouched. But I've got more important things on my mind so I don't see the big deal in skipping one meal.

"Just not that hungry." I half smile. He just shrugs and we follow the Death Eater that's supposed to lead us to our common room. The school's currently crawling with Death Eaters. In every hall, every classroom, you'll find them.

I look around at the group of Gryffindors, they're a lot of students missing. Those who are Muggleborn or those who's parents kept them at home.

The firstyears look absolutely frightened. And they have every right to be, they've been told Hogwarts was a wonderful and magical place. There isn't much of that left. It must be horrible to be a firstyear now.

We stop at the Fat Lady's painting and he says our password "Aureum Aqua." The Fat Lady doesn't even lays her eyes on him but scoffs in dismay while she swings backwards. "What's got her knickers in a twist?" Seamus mutters quietly and I grin slightly "Even the paintings hate Snape."

There are two more Death eater stationed in our common room. they watch your every move, it's highly disturbing. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall walks in "You two can leave now." She shortly says to the Death Eaters.

They share a look with each other and one of them replies "Sorry Ma'am, we were stationed here." McGonagall's lips form a thin line as she replies "I am perfectly capable of handeling my own students, now if you'd be so kind to leave."

They look a bit intimidated by McGonagall's firm posture and slowly make an exit. Wow, even Death Eaters know you should respect McGonagall.

She turns to us and sighs, rubbing her temples. "This isn't going to be easy, for all of us. So I advice you to keep a low profile and don't get into trouble." She then spins around and returns to her quarters. We stand there for a while, wondering if we should follow her example.

Eventually, Neville is the one to break the ice. "Well, I'll be off to bed. Big day tomorrow." He adds sarcastically and we all decide it'll be best to go to sleep.

"Ginny?" Luna's soft voice comes from the bed next to me. We moved our beds to be closer to each other, so we could have private talks. "Yes?" I whisper back, hoping that we're not waking the others.

"Do you think Harry's safe?" And then it hit me. Right in the gut. All the questions that have been lingering in the back of my mind since he left decide to come forward again. _Is he safe_? I swallow the hard lump in my throat and realize it's no use to lie to Luna.

"I really don't know."

Neville POV:

"At least we have all our classes together." Seamus says, always being optimistic. That's something I must admire about him, he can always see the bright side of things. And his talent in letting things explode of course.

"Let's go, wouldn't want to be late for our first class." Ginny mutters sarcastically and we rise from the breakfast table. "Which class have we got?" Seamus asks. "Potions." I mumble, at least Slughorn isn't that bad. He's got a bit of a bad breath tough.

"How lovely, I've always liked Professor Slughorn. He throws great party's." Luna says, referring to the party he threw last year for his special Slug Club. "When you're not cleaning the toilet." Seamus mutters and I grin.

I sit next to Seamus during the rest of the day, nothing interesting really happened. Most of our teachers are Death Eaters now, exept for McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick and Trelawney. Defence Against the Dark Arts has simply become Dark Arts and is taken over by Amycus Carrow. While his sister, Alecto Carrow, now teaches Muggle Studies.

I noticed from the start that the Carrows weren't to be messed with. Snape even told us over lunch that they'll be in charge of the physical punishments at Hogwarts. Ginny asked me to keep a low profile in their lessons, to stay out of trouble. I said that I won't promise anything.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Luna suddenly asks over dinner. "What do you mean?" Ginny asks, taking a bite from her sandwich. "How are we going to sabotage this little business?" She says a bit to loudly. I choke on my pumpkin juice while she says it. What is she thinking? Talking like that in a crowded Hall?

I look around, no one noticed. "We're not going to do anything! We're going to stay out of trouble." Ginny firmly whispers and Luna's face drops. "So we're just going to let them take over the school-" "They already did." Seamus interrupts her and grabs another sandwich.

Luna gives him an annoyed look "So we just have to sit here while they torture little firstyears?" She says, more quiet this time. "What do you want us to do? Restart Dumbledore's Army or something?" Seamus sarcastically asks.

"You might just have a point in that." I say. "I was just kidding-" "We could use the magic coins Hermione made!" I cut him of. I actually is a great idea. I'm sure we can get enough students to restart the DA.

"We should take a vote, those in favor." Luna smiles and raises her hand slightly. I follow her example. Seamus shakes his head "Nope, bad idea." We turn to Ginny for the final vote. She look quite stressed, not knowing which side she should be on. After a while she sighs.

"Let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Seamus POV:

They've got to be joking. C'mon, they really think it's a good idea to get the DA back on track? While the school is crawling with Death Eaters? I can't even think of what they would do if they found out. But here we are, spreading the word. We started in the Gryffindor Common room, everybody was up for it. Next up will be Hufflepuff, and then we'll try Ravenclaw.

"What about the Slytherins? Shouldn't we ask them as well?" The squeaky little voice of a firstyear asks me. I look down to see a rather small, blond haired boy with big blue eyes. It's normal they don't know that Slytherins are bad, but still I can't help to slightly shake my head at the stupidity of the question. "Let's just say that Slytherins are bad news, okay?" I grin slightly at him. He gives a quick nod and follows his friends.

"So, we got all the Gryffindors on our side. Do you think Hufflepuf and Ravenclaw will too?" Ginny asks. "I'm sure of it." Neville says optimistically. Since when did he become so confident?

"So, next thing we should know, our location." Ginny states and looks at us for any ideas. "Should we stick with the Room Of Requirement?" Luna asks and I nod "Of course, it's the best spot in the entire castle." And there's also no way to get out of the castle. Trips to Hogsmeade have been canceled. The only way in or out now are the secret passage ways, which none of us is looking forward to go through. It's crawling with Dementors and Death Eaters.

"Let's discus the rest of this over lunch, Luna and I've got Transfiguration." Ginny says and they leave the common room. "What's our next class?" Neville asks and I look at my schedule.

I groan, "Muggle Studies." He sighs, "Let's go then, wouldn't want to keep her waiting." I smirk and grab my bag. When we arrive in the classroom, it's mostly dark except for the few candles on the desks that light up the room. The windows are closed and covered by grayish curtains. We slowly sit down and wait for Professor Carrow.

It's the first class we have with her, Ginny and Luna told us it's boring as hell. Ginny also asked if I'd make sure Neville kept his mouth shut. I'm not so sure if I can manage that, maybe if Dean where here.. Dean. I miss him so much, just the thought of my best friend alone out there running from Snatchers. _No._ Don't even think about it.

I push away the lump in my throat and look at Neville. He's flipping through his Muggle Studies textbook and his frown deepens with every page he flicks over. "Is it that bad?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.

_"Muggleborns are imposters, they stole a witch or wizard's wand to get into one of the wizarding schools and smudge the arts of magic with their filthy blood." _He recites and I quirck an eyebrow, "What kind of crap is this?" It's someone else who decides to answer my question.

"This kind of _crap_ is the truth, and I would appreciate it if you keep your observations to yourself, mister.." She looks at me for a reply. "Finnigan." She nods and struts to her desk.

Alecto Carrow is a fierce woman. Quite short but with a stern gaze that seems to burn your eyes. She isn't what you might call pretty, but also not awful to look at. Her chubby little fingers tap on her desk patiently while she looks around the room and examines us one by one.

"Well, this is our first lesson together, so I might as well introduce myself." She speaks cheerily but with a creepy tone in her voice, "I am Alecto Carrow, I will be teaching you the subject Muggle Studies and I will not accept talking, latecomers, back-talking or witty side-comments." Her eyes land on me during those last few words.

Her faint blue eyes stared at me and I drop my gaze, suddenly being really interested in my textbook. "So, let's begin, shall we?" She snaps her fingers and our textbooks fly to page 4, the first page. I can feel Neville tense besides me and I wonder if I can do anything to prevent him from exploding.

"Now, we'll start with the basics, some things you might or should already know." She grabs a textbook as well, "Muggle blood is, as we all know, filthy. When this mixtures with wizard blood, pureblood, we get a filthy combination which we call halfblood." Euhm.. should I be offended here?

"Now, as you all know, all mudbloods have been banned from Hogwarts. Because of their non magic abilities and the fact that they must've stolen a wand to preform actual magic. Now, I know many of you have muggle blood in their veins, and that's absolutely not your fault." She says sweetly, a smile painted on her face.

"It is your families fault, for letting our precious pure blood get mixtured with filthy muggle blood." She finishes her sentence and Neville suddenly stands up. His hands are tight fists and his eyes show the rage he's been hiding.

"If I may ask you, _Professor Carrow_," He smirks slightly, "but how much muggle blood do you and your brother have?" The impact of that question was was like a silent bomb that had just exploded in the room.

They keep staring at each other, their gazes burning into each others eyes. The classroom is completely quiet. Only the sound of soft breathing can fill my ears.

After what seems like ages, Alecto spins around and mutters something to herself angrily. And before anyone could've seen it coming, she swiftly turns around, her wand pointed at Neville, and fires a spell. After a flash of white light, I see Neville on the flour. Covered in blood.

"Neville!" I screech and drop by his side. It's hard to make out his face between all the blood, but I can tell he passed out. The students still keep quiet, to afraid or shocked to react properly. I turn around to meet Alecto's gaze. Her wand's still on the ready and I have a feeling her next spell has my name on it.

Luckily, the bell rings and the noise from the hall gets louder and louder. She can't hurt me now, not when the teachers are out there. She scowls at me and quickly makes an exit through a backdoor. All of the students leave to, not wanting to get any trouble. And here I am, alone in a classroom, with my friend who's bleeding out. I'll have to act quick.

I swing him over my shoulders and run to the common room as fast as I can. When I arrive, McGonagall is there the rest of my class. They must've gone to tell her right away. "Put him on the couch, quickly!" McGonagall commands and I follow her orders. She examines him for a swift second and grabs her wand.

"Vulnera Sanentur." She mutters. The blood flows back into the wound, that is on his left cheek and soon the blood stops flowing. How disgusting it may be to look at, I can't take my eyes of of him. He slowly seems to regain consciousness. I feel sweaty from the run up here and it takes a while before my breathing is under control again.

"Mister Longbottom." McGonagall sternly says when Neville decides to try and sit up. He looks at her as she continues, "What did I tell you about keeping a low profile?" Neville grins a bit, but the pain in his cheek causes him to frown instead. "I'm sorry Professor, I couldn't help it."

She merely shakes her head and stands up straight. "You two can stay here for the rest of the day." She nods at me and Neville. "And Mister Finnigan," I look up at her. "Look after him, will you?" She says and I give her a grin.

"Yes, ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Luna POV:

I watch as the birds fly by the bathroom window. The view is truly amazing and the sunrise gives the most beautiful colors I've ever seen. The sun reflects on the water giving it a rather interesting color yellow and the Dark Forrest seems to radiate a bright green color, taking away its terrors. Why am I the only one who notices this?

I turn around with a sigh and step into the shower. The hot water burns a bit on my skin but I don't mind, it takes my mind of of things. When I finish I grab a towel and wrap it around myself. I use a spell to dry my hair and put on my Hogwarts robes. I continue to slowly comb my hair, watching my reflection.

It shows a skinny girl with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. A girl who barely has friends. A girl who everyone believes to be mental. But why do they think that? Is it because I'm a bit different? Is being different a bad thing?

"Luna? Are you ready?" Ginny's voice comes from behind the door. "Yes." I reply, doing some final work on my hair. "Well come on then, let's go for breakfast!" She says, sounding a bit annoyed and I exit the bathroom.

"The view's great." I say and she looks at me with a confused expression. "What view?" She asks, being nice as always. Sometimes I wonder if she really cares for what I have to say. I don't think she does, but it's nice of her to listen. Most people don't listen.

"I'll show you." I gently grab her hand and lead her to the bathroom window. She stares at it for a moment, but quickly adverts her gaze. "It's nice." She smiles but my brow furrows. "You didn't see it." I state. "I was looking-" "There's a difference between looking and seeing." She opens her mouth again but closes it. She turns away from me again and stares at the view.

An understanding expression slowly creeps on her face and she smiles. "It's marvelous." I smile back. "Told you." She rolls her eyes playfully and eventually grabs my arm, leading me to the Great Hall.

"Hey guys." Neville greets us and Seamus waves, his mouth stuffed with food. We sit down and I smile but Ginny however, looks angry. "I told you not to pick a fight with the Carrows." Neville looks down at his plate guiltily and I notice the deep scar that runs down his face from his cheekbone to his chin.

"Do you know how hard it'll be to restart the DA with all these teachers keeping an eye on you?" She hisses, quieter this time. "I know, I know. But Ginny, I already got this speech from Seamus, so not again please?" He grins sheepily at her and his cure expression makes me smile a bit.

"Fine, but don't do it again." She gives up and we eat in companionable silence. "Hey Luna," Seamus suddenly says and I look up. "Neville and I have been thinking. Is there any chance your dad could write an article to _root_ for Harry? To support him?" This would be the first time Seamus Finnigan doesn't give me a sarcastic comment or looks at me like I'm a crazy person. It almost feels like we're friends.

"Of course, I'll ask him." I smile and he grins back, turning back to his food. Few minutes later the owls fly in, carrying all the Ministry approved mail. my example of the Daily Prophet falls on my lap and I pay the owl gracefully. It's not like I actually read it, it's just tostay tuned with the news. I never read more than the headlines.

And there, on the first page, is the most interesting news anyone has had aince Harry disappeared.

_._

_HARRY POTTER SIGHTED IN MINISTRY OF MAGIC._

_Harry Potter has been sighted in the Ministry yesterday with two companions. Yesterday afternoon, the trio used Pollyjuice Potion as a disguise to slip into the Ministry. It is unknown who his companions are or what their exact business was in the Ministry Of Magic. The only thing the Minister Of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, wants to reveal is that the stole an important Ministrial artifact. Further investigations will be held and if you know anything of this incident, it will be your duty to report this to the Ministry_

_. _

"That's just bloody mental, why would they break into the Ministry?" Seamus exclaims and Neville frowns, "I don't know, but it better be important, or else they wouldn't be risking their lives." I nod understandingly and look at Ginny. She's staring at the picture on the front page With an unreadable expression. I look at the picture as well to see a Harry Potter on the run from one of those Ministry-people with two people by his side, which can't be anyone but Ron and Hermione.

"Are you okay?" I ask and she suddenly drops the paper and stands up. "I'm going for a walk." She says and marches out of the Great Hall. We all know better than to talk about it so we decide to shut up and finish eating.

We go our separate ways after breakfast, but when I arrive in Divination Ginny isn't there, leaving me to sit alone. My thoughts wonder of from Trelawney's teaching and I wonder how I'd ask dad about the article. I'm sure he'd do it, but I don't want him to get in any trouble with the Ministry. I could just say that he refused but than I'd disappoint Neville. And Seamus.

I sigh and rest my head on the table, feeling tired. C'mon Luna, stay awake. Or else you won't be fit for the DA speech in the Hufflepuff common room with Ginny and Seamus. And Neville of course. Suddenly I feel a lot better and my attention goes back to Professor Trelawney.


	5. Chapter 5

Neville POV:

Here we are, The Room Of Requirement. Dozens of unreadable faces stare at us. It's only the Fourth day back at Hogwarts and some of us already took a beating. The scar on my cheek isn't healed properly yet, so my face feels a bit swollen.

They stand in a half circle ; me, Ginny, Luna and Seamus in the center. None of us really know what to say and my palms go sweaty because of the slight feeling of embarrassment that slowly creeps up on me. The only thing that I can hear is the sound of our breathing and the pounding of my hart. I swallow back the lump in my throat and look at Ginny for help. She frowns but realizes she has no other choice, so she takes the word.

"Hello everybody," she flashes a quick smile which only some of us return. "So, I don't think this needs much explanation, we are restarting the DA." A hushed mumbling fills the room and Ginny tries to keep her smile on.

"Why?" A Hufflepuf sixth year asks her. "Because You-Know-Who has taken over the Ministry and Harry's out there alone, you idiot." Seamus replies hotly. I put my hand on his shoulder to let him keep calm.

"We need to help Harry in every way we can." Ginny continues. "Even if it means taking the risk of starting a secret club in this school." The doubting look on their faces make her rub her temples in frustration. I can see she's getting a bit desperate, she doesn't like talking about Harry.

"Look," she sighs, "We're all in this together wether you guys like it or not. We all hate Snape and Voldemort and the Carrows, we're all on the same side. Unless you want to watch them torture your friends and family, you should do something. Help us, help Harry, we can't just give up." The silence is almost unbearable and Ginny's ears have a slight red color by now.

Suddenly, Cho Chang steps forward. "For Harry." She says. Ginny's expression stays solid but she gives her a thankful nod. "For Harry." The twins Padma and Parvati Patil also step forward. Soon, everyone follows._ For Harry_. Rings through the room and Seamus gives me a victorious grin.

"Well, we're happy that you are all in. But it's getting late and we better get to our dorms before we get caught. So if you'd all like to take a galleon from Luna on your way out, it'll be our way to set our next meeting dates and contact each other. Thank you all for coming." Ginny finishes and she steps back.

"You did great." I whisper to her while Luna passes out the galleons. "Thanks, it was bloody scary though." She sighs. "Let's go back to our dorms, shall we?" She declares when everyone has had their galleon. "Don't lose it." Seamus warns a group of firstyears and gives them an angry look. They squeal a bit and step back. He turns around and grins.

"Stop frightening them, they have enough to be worried about." Luna slaps the back of his head and I laugh at the stupid expression on his face.

"Alright, leave in groups of two to four, that will be more subtle." Ginny says and the first group of people leaves, whispering excitedly. Luna leaves with Padma Patil and Cho Chang, giving me a quick smile before exiting. When everyone has left, we grab our stuff and leave as well. It's almost midnight when we arrive in our empty common room.

"That went quite well." Seamus says, grinning. "It's so stupid Luna isn't in our House." Ginny mumbles and to be honest, I agree. Luna's great. She's funny, nice, smart and smells like fresh watermelon slices. I really like watermelon.

"Hello? Is Neville still in there?" Ginny says and Seamus snaps his fingers in front of my face. "What?" I snap and they laugh.

"Nevermind, I'm going to bed, good night!" Ginny says and she leaves. "C'mon pall, you look a bit tired." Seamus says and we head for our dorms as well. It's so quiet without Ron, Harry and Dean. The three extra beds make the room feel so empty. I wonder what they're doing right now.


End file.
